Recuerdos
by Cadelaria Fray
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". DISCLAIMER: TODO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA FABULOSA CASANDRA CLARE
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN: ****Clary está muy interesada en cómo y por qué Jace y Alec son Parabatai y no dejara de preguntar pero cual será la razón de su interés**

**Recuerdos**

**-****Jace ya basta de tocar el maldito piano y responde mi pregunta**

**(Insertar el sonido de un piano aporreado aquí)**

**-Clarisa que no vez cuando un maestro interpreta una obra maestra- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara y felicitándome por alabarme**

**-**_**Jace cuando dejes de felicitarte mentalmente, me encantaría escuchar tu respuesta**_

_**-Okey cual era tu pregunta- se pone pesada a veces **_

_**-Como y porque Alec es tu parabatai **_

_**-Bueno…-rayos esto es demasiado para responderle con una oración- te lo diré por medio de recuerdos pero de forma desordenada ¿Trato hecho?**_

_**-Soy todo oído**_

_**Flash Back **_

_**-Jace seguro que no nos vamos a meter en problemas…**_

_**-Te doy por asegurado eso- porque le pedí a Alec para ¡acompañarme!**_

_**-Jace porque quieres ¿quemar ese árbol?**_

_**-Por diversión- nota mental no invitar a Alec de nuevo**_

_**Después de unos minutos ese árbol parecía una antorcha.**_

_**Después de unos cuantos días nuestros padres (o sea los de Alec) se enteraron de nuestra ''pequeña'' travesura y cuando me iban a castigar Alec me defendió diciendo que el me convenció de hacer aquello y lo castigaron quitándole la libertad de ir a algún lugar sin un mayor por dos meses.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

**Hubo una pausa de unos minutos hasta que Clary hablo:**

**-Así que lo elegiste por eso…**

**-En realidad solo es una de las razones**

**-Entonces sígueme contándome **

**-Mañana te las contare**

**-Pero **

_**A la mañana siguiente: **_

**-Jace pero me dijiste que me ibas a seguir contando las razones de ya sabes que**

**-Clary losé pero hoy te las dirá Alec **

**En ese momento entra Alec a la cocina sacando humos por los oídos**

**-Hermano…- mejor será que me relaje- porque tengo que contar recuerdos, o sea no es como si no quisiera solo es que tenía ganas de salir a correr**

**-¿Con un día así de tormentoso?-dijo el rubio que a veces me saca de quicio, señalando la ventana**

**-No es solo que…-antes de decir otra cosa me percato de la presencia de cierta pelirroja mirándome de una manera desesperada- Lo hare pero con una condición**

**-Cual es-dijeron la parejita de tortolos al mismo tiempo**

**-Yo los contare sin interrupciones y pararemos este ''recorrido'' cuando yo quiera o cuando tenga algo más interesante que hacer.**

…

**Después de salir de la cocina me dirige con Clary caminando atrás mío a la biblioteca sabiendo que ahí se concentraría en mi relato. Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta para entrar y espere que Clary pasara.**

**-Bueno antes que empieces hoy me darás todas las repuestas sí o no **

**-Depende del nivel de aburrimiento que alcance ¿empezamos? **

_**Flash Back**_

_**Un niño estaba colgado del barranco, cuando me acerco para ayudarlo no puedo evitar reírme porque el niño era Jace, entonces me acerco para ayudarle.**_

_**-Te juro Jace que me deberás un favor-dije estirando mi mano a la de mi amigo a punto de caer al barranco **_

_**-Sí, si claro que te está pasando últimamente Alec te comportas como…**_

_**-Un mundano-Jace será impulsivo pero no soporto que me digan que soy un mundano**_

_**-he no lo **____**para ofenderte es solo que…**_

_**-Tengo una idea para que me saldes tu deuda conmigo**_

_**-Espera, no estábamos hablando de mis deudas a saldar contigo**_

_**-Ya lose pero será divertido…**_

_**-Cuéntame tu definición de ''divertido'' y luego hablamos**_

_**-Yo digo que usemos el portal, vallamos al mundo de los mundanos y visitemos no se New York (irónico)**_

_**-Primero: es tentador.**_

_**Segundo: seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza o algo parecido en el bosque**_

…

_**Unos días después preparamos para irnos en ese entonces Jace tenía 12 y yo 13.**_

_**Cuando llegamos al portal nos preparamos para saltar y cuando saltamos llegamos a la casa de Magnus y en ese mismo lugar… **_

_**Fin de Flash Back**___

**Y ¿qué?**

**Me aburrí**

**A no tu no me dejaras a mitad de esto**

**Y que harás si no, si el resto tú te lo sabes si estuviste ahí**

**¿De qué hablas?**

**No te acuerdas verdad…**

**No sé de qué me estás hablando**

_**Flash Back **_

_**Cuando llegamos al portal nos preparamos para saltar y cuando saltamos llegamos a la casa de Magnus y en ese mismo lugar estaba tu madre y tú**_

**-De que hablas si yo los conocí en el Pandemónium **

**-El trato era no interrupciones si mal no recuerdo- dije**

**-Perdón continúa**

**-Donde me Quede… a si**

_**Estabas**____** tú y tu madre, como ya te abras dado cuenta muchas veces Jace puede ser un poco… impulsivo, y entonces se les acerco y esa niña pelirroja también se acerca a él los dos se quedan mirándose como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja**_

_**-Hola me llamo Jace**_

_**-Un gusto me llamo Clary**_

…

_**Después de nuestra fantástica aventura en New York, nos castigaron por culpa de Isabell que nos picó cruzando por el portal, pero en toda nuestra sentencia de no poder salir del cuarto de forma permanente cuatro horribles meses.**_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

**-Pero al salir juramos que ese encuentro nos hizo darnos cuenta de algo…**

**-¿De qué? **

**-Desde ese día nos convertimos en Parabatai**

**-O sea que yo tuve que ver con eso**

**-sí, ahora puedo preguntarte algo**

**-Claro**

**-Porque querías saber esto **

**-Mmm… te enteraras en la cena**

…

**-Bueno sé que quieren saber por qué pregunte esto-dijo Clary**

**-Y la razón es…**

**-Desde ahora Clary y yo somos Parabatai-dijo Isabell**

**-aja y yo tengo alas en mis zapatillas-dijo Jace**

**-Tiene razón ahora Isabell es mi Parabatai**

**-¡Que!- dijo Jace y yo a coro**


	2. Chapter 2

Lectores no he muerto *se pone a saltar como una loca* ya en serio no he muerto solo es que ¿Ustedes conocen Wattpad? Bueno es un sitio en el que escribo y las historias que hay aquí las iré subiendo allí mi usuario ahí será CandelariaGc y tendré una fotito de una bailarina así que les invito a seguir leyendo las locuras pero… ¿profesionales? Historias allí, si no tienen ganas de hacerse una cuenta no importa también se puede acceder por otros medios.

Los amo y espero verlos por allí.


End file.
